Rogue Cheney
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth |previous team=Team Sabertooth |partner=Frosch Sting Eucliffe |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives=Skiadrum (foster parent) |counterpart=Rogue Cheney (Future self) |magic=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut=Episode 151 |japanese voice= |english voice=Garret Storms |image gallery=yes }} Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu). Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1name="Chapter 265, Page 15" Following the battle against the Dragons, Rogue gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 11 Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Personality Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Also, Rogue wasn't interested in watching the matches like Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently humiliated & excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their Guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Rogue was looking away from the torture with a displeased expression, and he did not jump to Minerva's aid afterwards, unlike his team. He also appears to be unusually kind towards his guild and is very protective of Frosch. He and many of his guildmates were horrified at the "death" of Lector, showing that he cares for his fellow guildmates. Additionally, like most other Dragon Slayers, Rogue suffers from motion sickness.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 202 History Rogue was raised by a Dragon known as Skiadrum, who taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When Skiadrum became ill, Rogue used the Magic he was once taught to assist the Dragon in death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 10 At some point in his life, Rogue also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Seven years ago, Rogue was a fan and the sworn younger brother of Gajeel Redfox,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 18 and desired to join the Phantom Lord Guild, which Gajeel used to be a part of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Page 17 Also during this time, Rogue changed his name from Ryos as he disliked its meaning. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Sting mentions to Rogue that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared seven years ago have returned, Rogue, however, states that he doesn't care. Sting points out that Rogue is lying, reminding him about how he admired Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox so much seven years ago. Just then, an archer from a Dark Guild arrives and shoots an arrow at the two. Sting intercepts the arrow, eats it, and then proceeds to use his Dragon's Roar. With the attack barely missing the archer, he cowardly flees. As Sting calls him scum for abandoning his comrades, Lector and Frosch appear praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if he wants to duel Natsu, but Rogue shows no interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue that Natsu and his guild decided to participate. While Sting expresses complete joy over the fact, Rogue remains indifferent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 In the city of Crocus, Rogue and Sting defeat several Mages, after which they run into Natsu. The Twin Dragon Slayers proceed to deride Natsu for being a Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a Dragon. They then announce that they are Third Generation Dragon Slayers and Rogue explains that to become "true Dragon Slayers", they killed the Dragon that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 15-19 Before leaving, Sting turns around and warns Natsu that if they meet in battle, he'll show him the power of a "true" Dragon Slayer, to which Rogue replies that he has gotten bored talking with Natsu, and that he desires to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 As the teams who passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games are revealed, Rogue walks out with Sting and his team, meeting his former role model, Gajeel, along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 12-13 Rogue remains quiet and solitary throughout much of the first day. While Sting and Rufus begin talking about Warcry from Team Quatro Cerberus, Rogue walks away saying he doesn't care, silently saying to himself that he's only interested in Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 10 By the end of the day, Team Sabertooth leads with 20 points total.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 On the Second Day, during Chariot, Rogue sees that Gajeel and Natsu are also afflicted with severe motion sickness, quietly saying to himself that he believed that only he and Sting suffered from the condition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 12 The second day ends with Sabertooth gaining 0 points, moving them down to second place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 1 That night, Rogue is present with the rest of his guild when Sabertooth's Guild Master, Jiemma, talks about how Sabertooth is supposed to be strongest guild. Rogue looks away when Yukino is forced to strip and subsequently excommunicated. Afterwards, while walking down the hallway, Rogue questions Sting about the harshness of their guild, stating that Yukino was their comrade, to which Sting replies that it's the norm for their guild, and that Yukino only disappeared because she was weak. Frosch then asks if it will also disappear because it's weak, but Rogue says that it won't since Frosch is with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-14 Later on, as the Sabertooth lodgings are attacked by an intruder, Rogue and Frosch inform Sting and Lector, who have been awakened by the noise, about the situation. Sting and Rogue run down the hallway, looking for the intruder, only to find several of their guildmates being attacked by a livid Natsu, leaving the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth speechless. As their Guild Master appears, he witnesses Natsu challenge Jiemma to a fight, with excommunication from his own guild being anted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 Rogue, completely shocked, wonders if Yukino's excommunication is the reason for Natsu's intrusion. He watches as Natsu easily defeats Dobengal and furiously assaults Jiemma, only for the latter fight to be interrupted by Minerva, who reveals to have captured Happy. Natsu ceases fighting and, as he leaves the Sabertooth lodgings with Happy, expresses his belief on how a guild should be. Taking Natsu's words to heart, Rogue silently realizes that Sabertooth is completely devoid of camaraderie.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283 At the end of the Third Day's events, Rogue goes back to Sabertooth's lodgings, waiting for the next day. As Sting expresses his feelings about the Fourth Day, Rogue solemnly looks down, deep in thought.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 19 During the Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games, Rogue is seen quietly watching as Minerva and Lucy face each other in the Naval Battle, and is the only one not seen smiling as Minerva tortures Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 Later on, when the new Team Fairy Tail is formed, Rogue and his teammates look at the new team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-17 As the fourth day's tag battles commence, Rogue enters the arena of the Domus Flau, partnered with Sting, ready to fight Team Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 18-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 22 As Mato gives the signal for the match to start, Rogue and Sting rush towards Gajeel and Natsu, but are instead intercepted by the latter two. Rogue receives a powerful punch from Gajeel, and is left helpless as Gajeel bombards him with a barrage of furious attacks. Rogue uses the opening from Sting's White Dragon's Roar to attack Gajeel with his Shadow Dragon's Slash, but the effort proves futile as Gajeel easily blocks the slash with his Iron Dragon's Sword. With a powerful shockwave, Rogue is sent flying towards Natsu, to which he is then fiercely dragged into Sting, and then attacked by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, alongside Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 3-19 Rogue, after mumbling Gajeel's name, activates Shadow Drive, enhancing his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities. Rogue turns his body into that akin to a real shadow and barrages Gajeel with multiple enhanced blows. He is, eventually, caught in a tangible state and is struck once again by Gajeel. Undeterred, Rogue gets up and runs at Gajeel, screaming his name, but is once again struck down. Seemingly overwhelmed, Rogue lays on the ground beside Sting. With Mato questioning the outcome of the match, Rogue and Sting rise once again and activate Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 20-32 In spite of the fact that he activated his Dragon Force, Rogue is told by Sting to leave the rest of the fight to him. Rogue complies, letting Sting single-handedly battle both Natsu and Gajeel. When Sting seemingly defeats them, having taken the battle underground, both he and Rogue deactivate Dragon Force. Rogue states that things change over time, and that they have become "real" Dragon Slayers, additionally claiming the old generation to be over. However, to his shock, both Old Generation Dragon Slayers rise from the rubble, unfazed by Sting's many previous assaults. Rogue then watches, to his discomfort, as Gajeel is knocked into a mine cart, with Natsu proclaiming himself to be a good enough fighter for the Sabertooth Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 1, 23-29 Hearing this, Rogue states that he has no interest in Natsu and that he wants to fight Gajeel, but Natsu states that Rogue must beat him before he can fight Gajeel. Rogue attacks Natsu with his Shadow Dragon's Roar, Natsu, however, counters with his own Dragon's Roar, overtaking Rogue's, leaving the Shadow Dragon Slayer weakened. After the Twin Dragon Slayers are continuously beaten by Natsu, Rogue and Sting perform a Unison Raid, aiming the blast at Natsu, to which Natsu counters with his own Dragon Slayer Secret Art, creating an explosion in the Domus Flau. After the smoke created by the explosion clears, a weakened Rogue states that he can't see the bottom of Natsu's power, and then falls to the ground, knocked out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 4-17 Rogue is, afterwards, left immobilized beside Sting, astonished by Natsu's strength. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 12 Rogue is later bandaged and brought to the Sabertooth lodgings with the rest of his Guild. When Jiemma questions how the duo could lose, Rogue says that he has nothing to say regarding his defeat, saying that Natsu was simply more powerful. Jiemma, however, thinks nothing of this and unleashes his rage on the Dragon Slayers, beating them, particularly punching away Rogue. After Lector is attacked by Jiemma, a frightened Frosch begins to cry as Rogue shields the Exceed with his body. Rogue is then shocked to witness an enraged Sting attack Jiemma with White Dragon's Punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 With the last day of the Grand Magic Games starting, Rogue enters the arena with the rest of Team Sabertooth. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 14 As confusion ripples through the crowd, Rogue points out to Sting that Natsu is not with his team. Sting tells him that they must consider themselves lucky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 18 Rogue waits with the rest of his team as the rules for the final fight are explained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 5 As soon as the game begins, Rogue separates from the rest of his team, heading into the city alone. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 8 After witnessing Rufus' defeat, Rogue remarks on how powerful Fairy Tail truly is and begins thinking about defeating Gajeel. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 5 Later on, during Minerva's battle with Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Rogue remains completely silent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Soon after, Rogue walks into a building and comes across Gajeel, whose name he utters with interest as the latter tells Rogue that he's persistent and to get ready, as he's not as nice as Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 16 Rogue is later seen taking a hit from Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club. He is pushed back a distance, while Gajeel states that it's impossible for Rogue to surpass him in a single day and that if Rogue couldn't defeat Natsu, then there's no way that he, himself, could be defeated. Rogue then quickly retorts that Gajeel possesses strength nowhere near Natsu's level, which makes Gajeel visibly angry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 7-8 A short while later, a defeated and resolve-shattered Rogue is towered over by a victorious Gajeel. Rogue attributes Gajeel's strength to the guildmates he has in Fairy Tail, understanding why after Phantom Lord disbanded, he joined and stayed in Fairy Tail. Rogue then questions his very existence and purpose, saying that Sabertooth doesn't understand the concept of friendship, thereby implying that he is weak and has no friends. Gajeel then reprimands Rogue for not considering Frosch his friend. The two then argue over what species Frosch is, which ends with Rogue reaffirming the fact that Frosch is his friend. The two Dragon Slayers are then interrupted by a mysterious voice. Rogue turns around, repeatedly asking who and where the voice is, while the latter tells him to kill Gajeel, claiming that it is his destiny. Rogue looks down with an expression of shock, seeing that it is his own shadow who is telling him to kill his idol, offering him the power to commit the deed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 16-23 While struggling against his shadow's will, Rogue is approached by Gajeel, who is wondering what is wrong with his opponent. Rogue then cries out in agony and sends Gajeel flying back with one mighty sweep of his arm. With the crowd startled by this comeback, Gajeel recovers only to be told that Rogue has been overtaken by his shadow. The possessed Rogue begins his assault quickly, physically dominating Gajeel in battle with his new-found power, easily maneuvering through Gajeel's attacks by turning into, and hiding in, shadows. Rogue, possessed, then makes snide remarks on Gajeel's power, commenting on how much stronger he is now compared to Natsu and Gajeel.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 6-15 With Gajeel now physically battered, Rogue holds him by the throat and, over Gajeel's gasps for air, mockingly states how easy it was to overcome his former idol. Gajeel is then dropped by the possessed Rogue, who leaves him to be consumed by the shadows. Rogue then watches, perplexed, as Gajeel consumes the shadows around him. Fearful of Gajeel's increasing power, Rogue steps back as Gajeel rises from the shadows and demands that the shadow leaves Rogue's body. The possessed Rogue is then told that Rogue, whose real name is Ryos, was Gajeel's sworn younger brother, and that his feelings towards him were fear-based, rather than those of admiration. As Gajeel enters his new Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, he states that he'll make the possessed Rogue remember exactly what fear feels like.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-23 A dumbfounded Rogue inquires about Gajeel's newfound power, but is then assaulted by the latter's combination of the two Dragon Slayer Magics. In an attempt to escape Gajeel, Rogue turns into shadows, but, Gajeel, however, follows suit, and the two continue to battle as shadows. Eventually, Gajeel grabs Rogue and pulls him out of the shadow, much to his surprise. Gajeel then brutalizes the possessed Dragon Slayer and, as the possessed Rogue notes that he does not know this Gajeel, he throws him into the air, once more telling the being to vanish. Gajeel uses Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, defeating and immobilizing Rogue. The being inquires as to the limits of Rogue's abilities, and then promptly exits his body. As Gajeel looks at Rogue, an emotional Frosch stands between the two, begging Gajeel to stop before Rogue dies. Gajeel, however, states that the fight has finished. Rogue then regains consciousness, calling out to his Exceed companion. As an elated Frosch runs over to hug Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer wonders if he lost, unable to remember the events that just transpired. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 2-13 After the battle, Rogue lies on the ground, defeated, with Frosch standing over him, relieved knowing Rogue is safe, while Rogue smiles alongside his friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 2 Rogue, later watches Sting and Lector's reunion and smiles along with a tearful Frosch, glad that the two friends have been brought together once more. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 28 Watching Fairy Tail's victory on the Lacrima screen with Frosch, Rogue agrees with his exceed partner that Fairy Tail is amazing. Stating that his loss is the first time he feels refreshed after defeat, Rogue tells Frosch he wishes to become a man who cares about his friends, a wish the Exceed expresses as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 3-4 Rogue then gathers with Fiore's Magic Guilds, cheering as they take up arms to battle against the upcoming attack from the Dragons accepting the King's request. As Sting worries about the attackers being Dragons, Rogue smirks confidently telling his fellow Dragon Slayer that they have to up for the battle. Rogue then springs up in curiosity, with a number of other Mages, after the King begins to shed tears over the mages' selflessness while his voice changes to a familiar sound.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 13-15 Later, after being stationed to another section of Crocus with the rest of Sabertooth, Rogue watches as shockwaves tear the land around them apart, and, as Sting deduces that the Dragons have arrived, Rogue correctly concludes that they've arrived at Mercurius, much to his displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 Later, as one of the seven Dragons that passed through the Eclipse Gate descends upon Sabertooth's location, Rogue charges toward the Dragon, geared for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 As they fight, the group begins to become overpowered by the beast, though Rufus happily reminds everyone that Rogue and Sting defeated Dragons when they were young. Suddenly, Sting admits that that is only a half truth, revealing that his Dragon asked him to kill it. Hearing Sting confess the truth, Rogue does so too, explaining that his parent Skiadrum was sick, and he merely killed him out of mercy. Despite the Dragon being stronger than expected, Rogue still vows to fight and protect his friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 9-11 Suddenly, Rogue hears Natsu calling from atop a Dragon flying over Crocus, the Fire Dragon Slayer demanding that all the other Dragon Slayers present release their true power to take out the seven Dragons. Hearing the truth in Natsu's words, Rogue steels himself, pumped to fight harder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 15-19 Momentarily, Rogue heads elsewhere to locate another Dragon as commanded by Sting, stating that the era of the dispassionate Sabertooth is over; rather, they will now move forward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 5-6 However, the Dragon named Levia that Rogue faces overwhelms him. It then states that they should stop now, as there's no way Rogue is capable of beating a Dragon. Surprised, Rogue asks why they know his name, to which the Dragon replies that they were given an order to spare him. Levia tells him that if he does as they say, Rogue will be the one to survive the battle and become a King. However, Rogue argues that he has no desire to become a King and asks about the one behind this. Levia tells him that it was Rogue, seven years from now, who summoned the Dragons and plans to become the King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 12-13 Rogue laughs it of, but then he hears someone saying it's the truth. The mysterious voice turns out to be Rogue's Shadow, the darkness of Rogue's heart that represents another possible future. Rogue yells out at the Shadow, stomping on it in an attempt to make it quiet, but Levia tells him that from now on, his heart shall be stained with evil and he shouldn't fight his fate. Rogue then falls to the ground, unable to accept the words of the DragonFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 13-15 However, in that moment, Sting appears and questions Rogue's inaction. He then offers Rogue his help. Shocked, Rogue asks Sting if his Dragon was already beaten, but Sting just bursts into laughter and says that the Dragon has tagged along just as Scissor Runner crashes through a building. Rogue doesn't find this funny, but Sting just says that whatever happens, they're a team. Standing back to back, both Sting and Rogue get ready to show the power of Twin Dragon Slayers. With a smile on his face, Rogue thinks to himself that if he were to fall into darkness, the light would surely kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 10-12 Rogue then, accompanied by Sting, charges at Levia and Scissor Runner, ready to engage in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 19 With the Eclipse Gate now in tatters,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 Levia and Scissor Runner return to their own time. Rogue then sits on the ground, accompanied by Sting, and expresses his doubt as to what worth he holds as a Dragon Slayer. Sting then states that they were just that powerful, and that Acnologia is far more powerful than they ever were; Rogue tells Sting not to sulk about that fact. Sting agrees with Rogue, stating that the battle has ended and they've come out victorious. At this point, Rogue corrects Sting; with a smile on his face, he states that, rather than coming out victorious, they protected their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 13-14 After a few days, all Mages of the Grand Magic Games are present at Mercurius, having an after party. Being called "Ryos", Rogue is greeted by Gajeel, however, Rogue asks him not to use that name. Gajeel then questions Rogue's future self. Rogue states that he is as clueless about him as everyone else, however, he assures Gajeel that he won't end up like him. Afterwards, he witnesses Yukino's arrival and watches as Sting tells her that she's welcome to return to the guild which now cares about its members. However, much to the surprise of Rogue and rest of the Sabertooth members, Kagura appears and claims that Yukino's life belongs to her. Every other guild expresses their desire for Yukino, resulting in a fight which is then stopped by Arcadios who tells them to behave as the King is about to arrive. Rogue is then seen shocked upon witnessing Natsu who appears while wearing the King's clothes and the crown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 11-20 Tartarus arc During the confrontation between Fairy Tail and Tartarus, as Mard Geer attacks Minerva in order to "clean up the garbage", Rogue, along with Sting, Lector and Frosch arrive to assist in the fight. While Sting states that they have come to pick her up, Rogue tells the sobbing Minerva that where she belongs is Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Pages 16-18 Rogue later comments on the content of Erza's letter that brought them here, noting that they could not understand it very well and thus their arrival was delayed. He then informs Erza that on their way, they've seen a lot of Face-shaped statues and remains silent when Mard states that 3000 of them will destroy the continent's Magic. Telling Erza to go and stop Face, Rogue and Sting charge at Mard, who belittles them for thinking that they can take on the Underworld King. Rogue transforms into shadows and rushes to attack Mard from behind, however, both his and Sting's attempts are effortlessly blocked by Mard who proceeds blowing them away. The Underworld King continues avoiding the Twin Dragons and not even Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Slash is of any effect. Mard then uses his Curse to create a rose-shaped explosion, commenting that he doesn't like humans using Dragon Slayer Magic and Rogue and Sting reply with an angered expressions, stating that what they don't like is their friends being hurt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Pages 2-17 Not wasting a second, Rogue and Sting attack Mard Geer once more, though like before, his shadows prove to be completely ineffective. He then stands next to his partner as the White Dragon Slayer eggs the Underworld King to fight them seriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 13-15 They continue to exchange attacks and Rogue and Sting exclaim that they will take Mard down in order to bring Minerva back with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 4 The battle continues until both sides notice some noise, with Rogue questioning whether it's a voice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 15 As Acnologia approaches, Rogue drops to his knees alongside Sting as the two clutch their chests in pain and a clueless expression overtakes their faces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 7-8 After Igneel arrives, Rogue's excessive heartbeat ceases and he is asked by Sting if he is okay, which he says he is, but asks where Mard Geer ran off to when they were in pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Page 3 Magic and Abilities Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 25 However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 5 The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 7 as condensed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 7 or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 8-11 As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Because Natsu Dragneel countered this attack with his own Dragon's Roar, its true strength remains unseen. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 12-13 *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 28-29 (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 10 (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 11-12 Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-17 According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 34 Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Rogue has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Sting's creating powerful spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 13 *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): After releasing a large amount of shadows from his hand, Rogue combines this with Sting's light, releasing a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 14 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. He employs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angolations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive. The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 21-22 Enhanced Durability: Rogue possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and NatsuFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 10 and undergoing the latter's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight and even employing some of his best techniques afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 15-17 He also managed to take Mard Geer's Thorny Rose in his base form without any visible wounds. Enhanced Speed: Rogue has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Gajeel during their first battle, though, at the time, he had Shadow Drive activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-17 Enhanced Endurance: Rogue has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Sting, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and NatsuFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 10, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 34 Even near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Rogue proved able to perform a mighty Unison Raid with Sting, and only finally fell after being struck by Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 13-17 Enhanced Reflexes: While employing Shadow Drive, Rogue proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 21-22 Equipment Katana: Rogue carries around a katana, a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairly simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a hilt, wrapped in a traditional, dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger near its pommel. The sheath is dark in color.Chapter 258, Pages 18-20 Relationships Sting Eucliffe Sting is Rogue's partner, fellow Dragon Slayer, and corresponding member of their team: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, and as such Rogue is rarely seen not in Sting's company.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 19-20 Rogue has the utmost faith in Sting and, when nearly consumed by the darkness that lies within his heart, he felt comforted by the fact that Sting was near and resolved that the man's light would surely destroy any darkness that tries to take him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 12 In battle, the two fight nearly flawless: their attacks are well-coordinated and synchronized; so much so that together they can outclass extremely accomplished fighters the likes of Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel for a short while.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-21Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 174 Indeed, their bond is so strong that the two are able to unite their Dragon Slayer Magic and successfully perform a Unison Raid with one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 13-14 Gajeel Redfox Rogue looked up to Gajeel when he was young; during this time, Rogue went by the alias "Ryos."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 20 When Rogue was possessed by a shadow during their battle in the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel remembered who he was and told the possessor to leave his body, the reason for which he continued the fight,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 20 ultimately freeing him of the influence by defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 2-11 After the battles against the invading Dragons had concluded, a celebration was thrown at Mercurius for all the Mages who assisted in the fight. During the party, Gajeel was approached by both Sting and Rogue and proceeded to greet the latter with his birth name to Rogue's chagrin. Having heard about the incidents created by the future Rogue Cheney, a concerned Gajeel asked the present Rogue about it, and in response was told by a confident Rogue that such would not happen to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 11 Frosch Frosch is one of Rogue's closest, if not the closest, friend. They care deeply for each other, and Frosch was very distraught when Rogue was being beaten by Jiemma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 7 In addition, Froch is extremely loyal to Rogue and is willing to put itself in danger to protect him, as seen when it ran to where Gajeel Redfox and Rogue were fighting, intent on making the "Shadow" leave Rogue's body,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 20 and when it arrived, protected Rogue, who would die if the fight continued any further, from Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 11-12 Skiadrum Skiadrum was Rogue's Dragon foster parent;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 15 though Rogue loved Skiadrum very much, he killed his guardianFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 when he was but a boy as the Dragon was sick and dying and wished to be relieved of pain. Though Rogue feels regret about the happening to this day, he describes it as having "assisted in the inevitable."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 10 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Welcome Back, Frosch At their guild, Rogue closes his eyes as Sting, now the Master of Sabertooth, demands Yukino to take her clothes off, however he too removes his when Sting remarks that it's to play in their new pool. As they party, Rogue chastises Sting for splashing him (calling such a thing child-like), though he loses his cool when Lector arrives and informs everyone that Frosch got lost in the middle of a shopping trip. Immediately pinning the blame on Lector, Sting and Rogue then get into an argument, during which Rogue points out that Frosch doesn't know the way back to the guild; their argument is quelled by Yukino, who tells them that they just need to go look for the small Exceed.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 2-6 Traveling to Magnolia, Lector tells Rogue that this is where he lost Frosch, which prompts Rogue to call out his friend's name. Just then, Rogue spots Gajeel and Pantherlily and angrily asks Gajeel if he's seen his companion; Rogue becomes angry once more as Gajeel refers to Frosch as a frog. As he tells Gajeel yet again that Frosch is a cat, he is corrected by Pantherlily, as Frosch is technically an Exceed, and when the Exceed points them in the direction of Frosch, Rogue and the others hurry along, where they eventually bump into Wendy, whom Rogue also harasses for Frosch's whereabouts. Such an act earns Rogue a reprimanding by Sting, and as Carla points them back in the direction, Rogue continues calling out for his friend. Before long, the group of four finds Frosch standing in front of a sign and stops his friends from going to help him, but as he does so, he accidentally grabs Yukino's breast, which he embarrassingly apologizes for.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 6-11 Immediately moving back to the matter at hand, Rogue points out that Frosch is looking at a map so that it can return to the guild by itself; Rogue announces that he must allow Frosch to return by itself, both for its sake and his own, something which Lector and Sting remark is impossible for the bumbling creature to do, causing Rogue to yell in favor of Frosch's success. Cheering for him from the sidelines as it runs into Juvia, Gray and Erza, Rogue smiles rather smugly as Frosch makes progress. However, night falls and Rogue watches Frosch stumble toward the Fairy Tail Guild where he cries out in misery, exclaiming that it arrived at the wrong guild.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 11-21 Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Rogue's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To himself about Gajeel Redfox) "I have no interest. My interest is only in you, Gajeel."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 9 *(To himself regarding Natsu Dragneel's speech about "Nakama") '"Nakama... Bonds that don't exist in our guild, huh..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 18 *(To himself about Natsu Dragneel) ''"Natsu Dragneel... I can't see the bottom of his power..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 18 *(To Gajeel regarding himself and his guild) ''"There had to be a reason...for you to stay in Fairy Tail. I didn't understand, but now I do. It was your nakama, right? Our guild lacks that concept. We are the Master's soldiers. His orders were absolute. Victory was a must. What is a 'guild'? What are 'nakama'? What am I even fighting for?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 18-19 *(To himself about Sting Eucliffe's assistance) ''"That's right! As long as he's here, I'll be alright! Should I become stained with evil, the light would surely kill me."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 12 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers